Learning To Love
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: Vegeta has arrived on Earth, but will Bulma be able to teach the cold hearted Saiyain to love in time?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I am not really all that creative. Besides, I wouldn't think I would be so madly in love with Vegeta if I were his creator. Hmm…**_

_**Prologue: Vegeta's Arrival.**_

* * *

**__**

What seemed to be a shooting star shot out agenst the night sky in the middle of the night. The snow that was falling quickly covered up the fallen Object as it rested agenst the trees deep into the forest. From inside the Sphere, a man groaned, having been bleeding and nearly passed out from the long escape from the horrible hands of fate… Or what seemed to be his fate. "I will have my revenge.." The man muttered as he allowed sleep to overtake him.

A few miles away, a head shot up and quickly frowned.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice.

Goku quickly looked to his wife and best friend. "Something evil is here. I can feel it." He replied, standing up.

"What is it?" Bulma chimed in, she looking up from her book, she nestled within Yaumcha's lap.

"Don't know. But I will be back."

Goku stepped outside, his Ki flaring slightly so he would keep warm within the cold, he walking out into the woods towards the threatening power that was buried within the snow. "I have a Bad Feeling about this.." Goku muttered to himself.

Slowly, he made it to where he felt the mysterious ki, but he saw nothing between the trees and the snow, and a slight confused look came upon his face. "Huh?" Hearing a noise with his acute hearing he frowned and made his way to a small lump and pushed the snow aside, a latch of the door popped open, revealing the passed out man in weird blue armor. The man's hair stood strait up and spiky and he was a little short by anyone's means. "What's this?" Goku asked and pulled him out, carrying him back to Capsule Corp. "I definitely have a bad feeling about this.." He muttered as he carried the unconscious man to the building.

* * *

**_A.N: Well, I know this is short, and I am not known for having long paged fanfics but I think I really am aiming to get this one done with faithfully. I might not have the characters in character but I will try my hardest. Kisses!_**


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? If I owned DBZ, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

* * *

The door blew open and a gust of wind and snow flew into the large building, earning some gasps from the people who were in there. 

"Goku, are you alright?" Chichi Asked, getting up to join her husband at the door after closing it. She shivered somewhat at the cold that had escaped to the warm and cozy atmosphere that was in the room.

"Yeah Chi, I'm fine. But I found this guy out in the woods. It is unusual because I sense a strong power from him, even when he is passed out.. I don't know what to make of it."

"Put him in the guest room upstairs, Here, I'll show you the way."

Bulma led Goku upstairs and opens a door for him to get through, Goku placing the unconscious man down on the bed. Bulma, frowning slightly went over to her best friend and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Goku, He cant be all that dangerous. He looks as if he got the beating of his life… I will clean him up, so go down stairs and to the party."

"But, Bulm-"

"I said go, Goku. I'll be fine."

A sigh emitted from the worried man and he nodded, turning around and disappears from the doorway, leaving Bulma alone by herself with the strange man. She headed off to the closet and brought out a somewhat large box, setting it on the bed beside the injured man. _'Wonder what will happen if he wakes up while I'm healing him…I guess I got to take off his cloths in case there is something I missed.'_

Blushing slightly, Bulma gets up, tugging the front straps of the armor that was connected to the man, she narrowing her eyes as she tried to figure out how to unhook it. It was certainly different than what Goku and the other Z fighters wore. A gruff, but strong hand suddenly grabbed her arm, earning a startled gasp from the shocked woman.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Onna?" Coughed out the man, opening his dark onyx-like eyes to glare up at her.

"What does it look like I am doing? And my name is Bulma, I think you should get that strait next time." She snapped, not really meaning to. It was part of her nature. She absolutely hated the fact that people refuse to call others by their respectful names. "I am cleaning your wounds. I don't know who did this to you, but I have a feeling you will get better in no time at all."

A chuckle from the man was heard before he spoke again. "Fine. You may do as you wish. I am Vegeta-no-ouji. You remember that Onna."

"Hmph. If you were a prince, then why would you be here?" She tugged off the armor somewhat roughly, already getting annoyed by this… Vegeta. She stripped him of his shirt, armor and pants and blinked as something furry wiggled. "A tail!" She blinked and gaped at the furry thing that twitched just lightly.

"Baka Onna, of course it is a Tail. I am the Prince of all Saiyiajins." He closed his eyes with a smirk, enjoying the annoyed look that Bulma had given him.

"Well, excuse me. It isn't every day that you see an injured man being rescued in the middle of Christmas eve night, looking like he is half dead. That reminds me… Goku used to have a tail when he was little… I bet -"

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and leaned up in a hurry, and with a growl he asked "Who had a tail, Onna. Tell me now."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and ignored him, she reaching into the box pulling out some ointment and dabbing a cloth into the liquid. "This may Hurt a little bit." She muttered, keeping her anger down, dapping a the cuts and scrapes, the man not even flinching.

A while later she finished and pulled the sheet up, covering his naked body. While she worked on his cuts and scrapes she couldn't help but keep her eyes off him, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"If You are Quite done, Onna, Leave."

"Why are you such a bastard? You have no reason to be so bossy, especially since we saved your life out there." she slammed the box closed and glared at him.

"Because I can."

"Jerk."

"Onna, I would stop there. I am a ruthless killer and I will not even blink if I were to blast that mouth of yours far away from the rest of your body."

She growled and stands "I will bring you breakfast in the morning. Sleep."

"Hmph."

She turned and left the room, Slamming the door behind her, making her way back downstairs to where her friends were. When she arrived, they all looked at her questionably.

"Well?" Asked Krillen, who was watching a re-run of a football game on the television.

"He is an arrogant bastard. He calls himself.." And with her best impression of his voice, "The Vegeta-no-ouji, Prince of all Saiyiajins"

"What's a Saiyiajin?" Asked Goku with his look of cute ignorance. Everyone shrugged and she sighed. "Anyway! Back to the party everyone? He's resting so I don't think he will be bothered much."

Vegeta glared at the ceiling._ 'What the fuck am I doing here?'_ He asked himself. All he could remember was getting back into his space pod, after another failed attack of Frieza, And passing out. What did that baka Onna mean that she remembered someone having a tail. Could there possibly be another Saiyiajin around here?

Growling low in his throat his head swarmed about the blue haired female that had talked to him so fearlessly. _'Most women would be shaken, as well as men. No matter what planet they are from. Why didn't she? ….She is very annoying.'_

Back in the other room, Bulma smiled and carried on with the party she was holding, but in the back of her mind she was wondering about their new guest. Could he be another Enemy from space? Sure, he scared the hell out of her, but she was used to hiding her emotions, besides. Her anger took care of almost all her fear she had of him.

'_That Jerk…'_

* * *

_**A.N: Well, the first chapter. It is all I could think of at the moment, besides it is time for this writer to go to bed. Kisses, people.**_


	3. Living Together

_**Disclaimer: Well, I have thought about buying this series but I have gotten into a few loop holes. I don't know where the author lives and I doubt he will let me buy it with five dollars, so yeah… I still don't own it.**_

_**Chapter Two: Living together**_

* * *

Once everyone had gone home for the night with their families, Bulma stretched and decided to wait until later to clean up. She stumbled up the stairs slowly, her mind swarming about her new guest. _'Why did he come here? Why on Christmas?'_ She headed down the hall and opened the door to the guest room to where the man was in, she peaking in.

When she didn't see anyone in the bed, she frowned and stepped in, only to be pressed agenst the wall somewhat roughly. "What are you -"

"Be quiet Onna." She heard a voice say. It had to be Vegeta.

"Not until you tell me what is going on?"

Growling, Vegeta put his hand over her mouth, his eyes looking outside and steps away from her. "Do not leave this room." With that he shot out of the window, heading to where the shooting star was heading.

'_Two in one night..?_' Bulma asked herself before snapping out of her trance. "You big monkey! Get back here!" she screamed from the window, but he ignored her and disappeared into the night.

Shrugging, Bulma left the room and headed to her own. "I don't care what he does. Its not like I know him or even want him here.'

Bulma reached up to the front of her blouse and unbuttoned the buttons and then reached down to her pants before pulling them off, leaving her in her bra and panties. She padded over to the dresser where she had her night cloths and thought a moment before pulling out a thick cotton night gown, pulling it over her head. _'Things are really getting weird around here.'_

Vegeta clutched his chest as he flew to the source in which he could feel the powers of Nappa and Radditz. "What are they doing here, I could have sworn they had died in our attack." He growled and landed, walking towards the pods and opened them, his tail twitched and he quickly got into his fighting stance.

A voice laughed as Zarbon and another soldier got out of the pods. "How nice to see you again, Prince. Frieza sent us here to finish you off. It must be a shame on your pride for running away."

"It does not concern you." Vegeta told the handsome warrior.

"Oh, but I believe it does. You see, Frieza wants his plaything back. He misses you ever so much."

"Fuck him."

"As you wish, Vegeta."

And with that, all that could be seen from miles around there was lights and screams, and the crashing of trees from the Ki balls that were thrown.

He grunted when he fell back on the bed. The fight was bad, it nearly killed him. But at least he had enough strength to finish the two warriors off, but it did take its toll on his body. Not that he would ever admit it anyway. His cuts opened once more and he added new cuts. It was most evident he had internal bleeding as well.

He struggled to stay conscious, his mind half wanting to call that annoying Onna in here to fix him up again, but his pride would never allow such a thing to happen. "Damn it." He muttered before passing out once more.

The next morning seemed all normal to Bulma when she woke up. She happily stretched her arms over her head and crawled out of bed. "Merry Christmas." she said to herself, yawning. Picking out her outfit, a red velvet dress with white trimmings on the bottom and on the sleeves, she headed off towards the bathroom for her morning shower.

About an hour later she came out with the dress on, it showing a bit of cleavage but it didn't matter to her. After brushing her hair and putting on her makeup she headed to Vegeta's room to check if he was back, doubting that he would care if she would checked up on him or not.

Her gasp died in her throat when she saw the bloody body laying face down on the bed. Bulma turned to the intercom and called her father in to help her, she hurried over to Vegeta's side. Turning him over and stripping him nude once again, she tried to stop some of the bleeding. "What happened to you?" She asked him.

"Hn." She heard him mutter.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and her father came in with some supplies and together they bandaged Vegeta, Bulma frowning in worry. From somewhere, she couldn't help wonder who he really was and why he was here. She also wondered why she had this weird feeling that she would be sad if he ever decided to leave again. "What is wrong with me?"

Once they had him stabilized, she sighed and tucked him into the bed once again, her eyes lingering on his tail. Carefully she traced a finger across the soft fur, blinking when the stroke made Vegeta…purr? She pet the tail once more and chuckled when he continued purring. "You're not all that bad. Kind of cute when your sleeping." She let go of his tail and headed downstairs to help her mother with breakfast.

She brought up some food. Not knowing how much the Vegeta-no-ouji ate, but she guessed if he was like Goku, then he would eat a lot. Leaving the trays in his room with coverings over the top of them, she left. The only thing heard was the click of her boots going down stairs.

The smell of food is what woke him up. Grunting once more, he looked at the trays of food. 'The Onna must have brought them. Pathetic weaklings." but he ate the food neatly and quickly, leaving the tray stacked nearly on top of one another and the plates on top of the trays. "I must get up. I will not show weakness."

Pulling himself up from the bed, he pulled on his tattered cloths and stumbled down stairs. Not showing or voicing g the pain that each step brought him. When he finally reached down stairs, he crossed his arms and looked at the crowed of people and smirked.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma asked, standing up and walking to him. Her beauty made him hold his breath for a moment. Never had he been attracted to another person, but there was something about her.

"What does it look like, Onna."

Her eyes twitching she frowned and crossed her arms as well. "Look, Vegeta, You need to rest, you have internal bleeding and you shouldn't be up."

"Hmph."

Bulma took his arm and pulled him up the stairs by his arm.

"Onna.." Vegeta Growled.

She sighed "Look, Vegeta. I don't know you, and I don't know what you are doing here, But I believe you cannot be that bad so I would like you to stay here with me, in my home until you figure out what you want to do."

"I don't need your sympathy. And It is not your concern of why I am here and what I want to do." Vegeta leaned in close to Bulma, so much so that their lips almost touched. "And I suggest that you do not trust me too much. I will not refrain from killing you and everyone you love in your sleep."

Bulma's breath caught up in her throat and pointed to his room "Go to bed."

Vegeta, shrugged and headed off to the room, not really taking her command, he just wanted to get away from her before he lost the control that he managed to have.

"I will not let that woman be my down fall." Vegeta muttered, his tail twitching wildly behind him.

* * *

**_A.N: Well…. I hope you guys like this. I know I don't have everyone in character but I am trying my best to do that. I'm even watching all the DBZ episodes I have to try and get their personalities in order. Anyway. Good afternoon to you all! Kisses._**


End file.
